


A Reward for Faith

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: March Batch 2020 [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Regression, Casual Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A pious man passes away, and is rewarded with a paradise of sex upon reaching heaven.
Series: March Batch 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789363
Kudos: 4





	A Reward for Faith

**Author's Note:**

> For Anonymous.

There’re a lot of rumors floating around about the true nature of Heaven. How you’re supposed to get there, if you’re even qualified when you get there, and what kind of people would naturally be inclined to get preferential treatment. Typically, the holy ones that did their best to serve the lord would get to go through the pearly gates, and have a chance to live among the best of their peers.

What nobody knew, at least until they arrived in the clouds above, was the true nature of the place behind the gates. Not a single living person knew, for obvious reasons, and the gods above would like to keep it all secret to try and reward those that kept their faith held high.

One of the most faithful people was a priest by the name of Peter. He had done his best in life to stay true to his faith, as well as stay chaste to ensure that nobody ruined him with sin. This did mean that he didn’t have anybody to carry on his legacy with, but he trained his successor the best he could before he gave in and passed on. He was headed straight for heaven with all of the good deeds he had done throughout the years…

By the time he stood within the society behind the pearly gates, he was utterly baffled at what he saw. Angels, the ones he had thought were god’s most purest servants, all naked and strolling around like it wasn’t a big deal or anything. In fact, most of them were proudly showing off their assets, as the women were swaying from side to side to let their curves bounce, while the boys were giving their pendulum-like cocks a thorough stroke here and there to make sure they were nice and firm.

While Peter could forgive this obvious show of sin, what he couldn’t forgive was his own looks. Gone was his fragile and old body, he had expected that much, but what he hadn’t expected was for most of his size to have been stolen on his way up to heaven. He was barely the size of a teenager at this point, and he was just as undressed as the rest of the angels! What kind of complete madness was this!?

“Ara, you’re finally here, Peter!” He heard the sweet sound of an angel’s voice echo through his ear, prompting him to turn straight around... only to have his face pulled into a pair of tits the size of his head. “Congratulations on making it through life without sinning even once! It’s been so long since we’ve had a good boy like yourself, aren’t you proud?” 

The rejuvenated youth gasped as he pulled his head out from the squishy prison it was shoved into. “I-I don’t understand, angelic one! What is with all the depravity I see before me? Did the holy one not ask for us to avoid sinning during our life? Then why do I see this much open eroticism?!” He was confused, and frankly embarrassed considering the blush on his face. Not to mention the cock between his legs, which wasn’t the most impressive piece of work, was throbbing wildly after being forced into that squishy space hanging from her hcest.

“Of course he did, he always wanted you to be the best you could be during your life, that way you can sin as much as you want in this world, where none of it truly matters!” The angel chimed as she reached underneath his ass, squeezing her fingers into his plump posterior before lifting him into her arms. “In fact, because of how sinless you’ve been, you’re allowed to be even lewder than the rest of your peers! If you’ll allow me, I can show you how!” The cheerful blonde angel chimed, hoping to entice him with the promise of something even more impressive…

Peter was still apprehensive, but he was quickly shut up through the use of the angel’s tits. Just the sight and the feel of them were enough to make his lips clamp closed, as he was quietly carried off to another part of heaven. As he managed to steer his eyes off her breasts for a brief moment, he noticed plenty of angel boys going the opposite direction, each of them with cocks absolutely slathered in a mixture of their own cum as well as feminine cum that reached all the way up to the base of their massive members, though he couldn’t quite understand how that had transpired.

“There we are, your reward for being the best boy in your generation!” The angel chimed as she let him down and turned his head straight around, putting him face to face with a wall filled with a variety of asses and cunts that seemed to be fresher than anything he had ever seen before. Women of all sizes and ages, presumably all angels, were presenting themselves in such a horrid manner… And judging by the tallies written on their bodies, they had been there for quite some time. “For your eternal service to our lord, you may have as much fun with all of these angels as you could possibly want! Don’t think about their feelings, they’ve fully committed to their role as outlets for good boys like you!”

He looked at every single butt that was lined up in front of him, and he started shivering while his cock started growing further erect. He didn’t imagine that there could be dozens worth of angels willingly putting themselves through something like this, much less hundreds, but that’s what it looked like. The wall stretched into the far expanse, and the thought of seeding each and every girl made him throb ever more.

“A-Are you sure that this is okay, angelic one? I’m not sure I can…” Peter stuttered as he looked at the boob-laden monster he called an angel, who just stared down at him with a smile. “This is utterly sinful, it’s… It’s not right! Am I really supposed to do any of this? Please, tell me, be truthful just this once!”

She merely chuckled as she grabbed ahold of his hips, thrusting him forward just a little. “You’re allowed to go as wild as you want, dear Peter. We’ve all been through your doubt. We all recovered from it, and we accept this sin as part of us. That’s how we’ve become our lord’s blessed ones, because we understand that we naturally are drawn towards sin. Now that we’ve reached his graces, it’s fine to embrace it, since we can’t hurt anybody! So just thrust in and become one of us, then you can experience everything heaven has to offer!”

It was hard to resist when she kept pushing the sin as something good, and eventually the restraint that the former priest had for this act crumbled. He shoved his cock forward into the first hole he saw, biting his lip as he prepared for the worst…

Only for his mind to shatter right then and there as the pussy lips squeezed down on his rod and started wringing all the remaining mortality out of him, a loud groan and cry leaving his lips as he immediately squirted out his first load as a young angelic boy. He could feel the holy energies flowing through him and completing his ascension, turning him into one of the lord’s chosen ones in the process…

The changes were quick but efficient and potent, as his body shrunk just a little further, making him look as youthful as the rest of the angelic boys around. The next thing that happened was through his rod, as he suddenly felt like he had been pushed out of the hole he was nestled within, when he merely didn’t fit into it any longer. Combine that with his hair growing long and blonde to the point where the strands caressed his naked ass, and he looked just like another boy that had been blessed…

His mind wasn’t far behind either, as the sheer pleasure that spiked through him eliminated any sense of restraint still left in him. His hands quickly started rubbing away at the length of his rod, gasping and panting as the seconds ticked by. He wanted to ram himself into something, so that he could feel the pleasure of emptying his growing nuts into the hole! He wanted to let his cock hang out as much as possible, so that he could always have fun with another angel! He… He wanted to enjoy sex for all its worth, like a good angelic boy should!

Peter’s face quickly turned towards the angel that had guided him, who just smiled and turned around to show off her naked and drooling cunt. “You know what to do now, don’t you?” She chimed, and he nodded as he jumped on her, smashing his huge length straight into the hole that it was destined for. His hips started pistoning in and out at the pace that would break a normal human, but an angel like her was built to be played with in such an intense manner…

He just kept thrusting away, accepting his new life as an angel. Casual sex and playing around with other angels was the way to go. Even if it meant that he’d be hilting his huge rod into others day in and day out, it was exactly what his heart now desired. So what if it meant that he was sinning and breaking all the taboos that he tried to avoid in life? He was dead, and he had earned the right to cut loose!

This was the reward he gained from his eternal faith. An eternal buffet of sex, just for boys like him...


End file.
